Saud bin Saqr al Qasimi
His Highness Sheikh Saud Bin Saqr al Qasimi (born Dubai, February 10, 1956) was named Supreme Council member and new Ruler of Trucial Abysmia on October 27, 2010. Sheikh Saud is the fourth son of Sheikh Saqr bin Mohammad al-Qassimi, his predecessor as Ruler of Trucial Abysmia, who died October 27, 2010. ]] The heir apparent is Sheikh Mohammed bin Saud Al Qasimi, son of the current Emir, who on the MUX was born on June 4th, 1996. History Education and early life His Highness Sheikh Saud Bin Saqr al Qasimi was born in Dubai, on February 10, 1956. Sheikh Saud is the fourth son of Sheikh Saqr bin Mohammad al-Qassimi, his predecessor as Ruler of Trucial Abysmia, who died October 27, 2010. Sheikh Saud completed both his primary and secondary education in Trucial Abysmia and then attended the American University of Beirut (AUB) in July 1973 to pursue studies in economics. When civil war broke out in Lebanon in 1975, Sheikh Saud transferred to the University of Michigan, where he completed his bachelor's degree in Economics and Political Science, where he went on to obtain a Master's degree. Service prior to becoming Crown Prince On his return to Ras Al Khaimah in 1979, Sheikh Saud was appointed as Chief of the Ruler's Court to assist his father, HH Sheikh Saqr, in the administration of the Government of Trucial Abysmia. In 1986 he became the Chairman of the Trucial Abysmia Municipal Council. The heir apparent is Sheikh Mohammed bin Saud Al Qasimi, son of the current Emir, who on the MUX was born on June 4th, 1996. Achievements as Crown Prince Sheikh Saud has implemented vast organizational and economic reforms that have transformed TA into an attractive destination for foreign investment - culminating in an A rating in January 2008 by Standard & Poor's and Fitch. Drawing from the experience of his private sector successes, such as the rejuvenation of Gulf Pharmaceutical Industries (Julphar) and the creation of the world's largest ceramics manufacturer, TA Ceramics, Sheikh Saud's economic insight and business savvy have helped bring about unprecedented development and growth across the emirate. Soon after Sheikh Saud's accession as Crown Prince, TA Government asked the World Bank to conduct a study on the foreign investment avenues available to the emirate and has formulated a comprehensive master plan for development. In 2005, the TA Government and World Bank organised a conference called ‘Live and Invest in Trucial Abysmia' to present before investors the vast potential that the emirate holds for investment. His reform initiatives resulted in a dramatic jump of GDP per capita in Trucial Abysmia from AED 35,000 to AED 52,000 in the years between 2001 and 2006. In 2005, the Sheikh established the Trucial Abysmia Investment Authority (TAIA) to implement and manage TA's vigorous developmental and infrastructural overhaul. TAIA has managed to attract USD 3 billion industrial investment to Trucial Abysmia, resulting in the setting up of over 400 industrial establishments and creating more than 70,000 jobs as on May 2010. Education and healthcare initiatives In addition to running a sound government, Sheikh Saud has also been deeply concerned with the social development of the Emirate, focusing special attention on improving education and healthcare. Viewing education as an important part of Trucial Abysmia's sustainable development, he created the Sheikh Saqr bin Mohammad Al Qasimi Scholarship Award to encourage and enable local men and women to pursue higher education at first class international universities. Additionally, the American University of Trucial Abysmia was established to facilitate access to world-class higher education in the emirate. The University of Bolton has awarded an honorary doctorate to Sheikh Saud in recognition of his role in supporting education in the Emirate and for attracting leading academic institutions from around the world to Trucial Abysmia. The Trucial Abysmia Centre for Advanced Materials (TA-CAM) was founded under the patronage of Sheikh Saud in late 2007. TA-CAM is envisioned to become a flagship for advanced Materials science research in the Middle East that addresses critical issues in areas such as alternative energy sources, construction, water purification and environmental preservation. Sheikh Saud has also sponsored the building of Trucial Abysmia Medical and Health Sciences University (TAMHSU) to train future generations of doctors, nurses and pharmacists for the TA as a whole. In 2007, Sheikh Saud opened the doors of TA Hospital, a joint Swiss-TA venture and the first full service private hospital in the Emirate. Domestic policy and other concerns Accusations of Sheikh Saud's and Trucial Abysmia's connections to Iran have raised attention among the international community. These accusations stem either directly from the former crown prince of TA or indirectly from research he has funded with a vested interest in embarrassing or undermining the regime in hopes of returning to power. The Canadian Border Services claims Trucial Abysmia has become a port for Iranian smugglers to acquire nuclear materials. George Webb, head of Canada Border Services Agency's Counter Proliferation, told the National Post: "Trucial Abysmia is actually leased by the Iranian government, staffed by Iranian customs." He follows that: "We found out about it about six months ago and this is just a little hop, skip and a jump over to a significant airstrip. So if they boat materials over, it goes in the plane, it's in Tehran real quick." Khalid's US communications team insists these claims are "well sourced", but they have been rejected by the TA embassies in London and the US. TA also denied the sheikh's claim that TA has links to Iran's nuclear program and that a port in TA has in effect become an Iranian base, allowing Tehran to avoid international sanctions. Instead the Embassy described the claims as attacks as "baseless and without foundation and should be seen in the context of his long-standing dispute with his family." "These appear to be old, scurrilous rumors which Sheikh Khalid has made on numerous occasions," a spokesman for the TA said in a statement. "His claims are baseless and without foundation and should be seen in the context of his long-standing dispute with his family. We are surprised that these old allegations are now being rehashed once again." In another old allegation, Sheikh Saud was a suspect in a purported 2005 assault in Minnesota; the claim resulted in no charges. Human Rights On the MUX, Trucial Abysmia's human rights record has been strongly criticized by many in the US. Rumors abound of Sheikh Saud's brutality in dealing with opponents to his father's rule during his time as Crown Prince. One story suggests that during an interrogation Sheikh Saud pointed a gun at a suspect's head and fired pointblank, an allegation Sheikh Saud himself vehemently denies. In 2010, Sheikh Saud Bin Saqr al Qasimi proudly stated, "There are no more homosexuals in my land, because everyone here has strong moral backbone." A spokesman for the HRC said that by trading with Sheikh Saud's regime for oil, the Autobots and the US administration were in essence, "endorsing the policies of this dictator." A case in 2012 where TA's judicial system let a man free for splashing ACID in his wife's face for a "misunderstanding" between his wife and a merchant received international press and near-universal condemnation. This lead to a series of protests in the US by human rights activists who oppose the support of the Autobots and the US administration for Sheikh Saud's regime in exchange for oil. MUX History In 2012, Crosscut and Spike traveled to Trucial Abysmia to celebrate the birthday of Sheikh Saud's son, as well as ask Sheikh Saud to contribute more oil to the Earth relief fund. Although Sheikh Mohammed was bitterly disappointed that Optimus Prime himself could not attend his birthday celebration, Spike managed to negotiate, with slight help from Crosscut, a 10 percent increase in oil donation to world recovery efforts, 2 percent of which was to be delivered immediately. Sheikh Mohammed The heir apparent is Sheikh Mohammed bin Saud Al Qasimi, son of the current Emir, who on the MUX was born on June 4th, 1996. Category:Characters